


Don't Remember This

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distractions in the field can have dire consequences, Agent North.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Remember This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Churbooseanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/gifts), [knight_enchanter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_enchanter/gifts).



> I wanted to create something more sad than "Letting Your Guard Down" and this may be it.

Agents North and York weren’t normally  sent out together in the field, but so often, it boiled down to the two of them bullshitting so much that small details were missed. None of them were usually too terribly important, but those little things went by unnoticed. It came from little distractions over getting bored with the concentration needed to stake out their lives to complete said mission.

“Why do they always send South with you? I know she compliments your fighting style and everything, but the fact that you’re always with your sister gets kinda dull, right?” York polished off another one of his rations, rolling over onto his back. “Why even this location? Didn’t they send in Wash and Maine last week to ensure that weapons weren’t coming out of here? We would have nothing to confiscate.”

“This one isn’t about confiscating stolen weaponry. This one is about following orders and taking out the ones who are making this entire operation exceedingly difficult for all of us.” North hushed him, holding a finger to his visor. It didn’t have the same effect as actually hushing him or kissing him to make him quiet so he went back to looking down the scope of his sniper rifle at their target. “There she is.” York turned back over to see the target they had been assigned to take out while on their mission.

“Do you have a clear shot?” York stayed low, raising a DMR that he had picked up from the weapons locker. His shotgun and magnum were unsuited for the job and his battle rifle would only give them away quicker with the quick pulse of the three bullets at once. The DMR afforded him more accuracy in case North missed the shot, which he assured himself wouldn’t happen anyway.

“I do. However, I need you to focus. Talking to me isn’t going to help when--- dammit. She went out of sight.” North scanned the building for an opening, anything. “If we don’t get her, the Director is going to be furious.” We’ve had too many missions where we have come back empty handed, short changed, or otherwise fucked up. _This is how you prove yourself Agent. There will be consequences if you two botch this mission._ The Director’s words rang loud in his head. She came into sight again, teasing them. North steadied his rifle, taking a quick glance over to York, following his lead by having his DMR trained on her. North took a deep breath, let it go and pulled the trigger. York followed suit.

\---

“Tell me why the mission was not a success.” The Director paced his way across the room.

“We apprehended the target, sir. She was shot and taken down, like ordered. It was---” North started in an attempt to explain himself. He had taken the shot. He saw her go down. He knew she was dead, and yet, they were still having this meeting… if you could call it that.

“It was my faul---” York started, taking a step back when the Director came toward him.

“Now, that is an excuse I hear far too often.” The Director imposed his importance into York’s personal space, taking those steps forward as York stepped back. “Agent York, why do you find it so necessary to consistently get in the way of the operation? You only do this on missions when you’re paired with Agent North. Explain.”

“No explanation, sir. Might I ask to not go on missions with North from now on?” York swallowed hard, hoping this wouldn’t cause unneeded issue.

“That could be arranged. Agent North will see to it that you know your briefing for your next mission.”

\---

North still took every moment he could to prolong this. Remember the good times. He can’t take that away from you. The only thing he can touch is what’s in front of you right now and he’s too coward to do it himself. Remember when the two of you went out. Remember that first kiss, as terrible as it was and how much it meant to have someone there that meant as much to you as you did to them. Don’t remember this.

“Hey there handsome, you come here often?” York’s casual drawl became more pronounced as he closed the few steps between himself and North, leaning up slightly to kiss him in just the way they had both grown accustomed.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” North brushed the bangs back out of York’s face, his hand caressing the cheek etched with scars.

“Get on with it.” The Director sat in his chair, watching the two of them, motioning to the pistol in North’s hand. North shakes the piece like it isn’t dangerous, slumping his shoulders.

“Can you give us a few minutes? We need a moment.” North didn’t wait for the answer, threading his fingers through York’s hand and pulling him close for a kiss. Painfully sweet and soft, their lips touched. A gentle swipe of tongue, mouths opening to fit one another as the passion slowly swelled. North pulled their lips apart, resting his forehead against York’s, tears on his cheeks.

“Hey, buddy, it’s going to be fine. This will be over soon and you won’t have to deal with it.” York leaned up to kiss the tears away, pulling North in for a hug when the tears came harder.

“You won’t have to deal with it either because---” No, don’t say it. It isn’t happening. This wasn’t something he wanted.

“You two have had your time. Get on with it.” The Director’s tone grew stern, his words tight.

North fought lifting the muzzle of the gun, not wanting to face the reality of the situation he had been put in. He left his arm slack, barely noticing when the Director got up, pressing his own pistol into the small curve of North’s back.

“Agent. You will follow your directive. Now, carry it out.” The Director cocked the gun, pressing it harder into North’s back.

“Will you give me a fucking minute?” Christ, it’s not like someone would die because he was delaying. Each moment that passed, North savored each of those minutes. The Director berated him every few, reminding him he was only stalling, that it was going to happen anyway.

“Your minute has long since passed, Agent. Follow protocol.” The Director ground out his words, shoving the magnum deeper into North’s ribs. North closed his eyes.

“This was never about you. This is about him trying to prove a point. This is about him thinking that he can control us. Even if… even if you’re gone, and I have to deal with the fact that your blood is on my hands, it’s still better to know that you didn’t die alone.” North pulled York’s forehead against his, taking in a shaky breath when York’s hand grazed his cheek.

“Even if we can’t be together in this life, I can always meet you in the next.” York closed his eyes, steadying himself and waiting for it.

“This is entirely useless. Carry out your directive,” the Director repeated, growing more agitated.

North closed his eyes, pull York close this time, realizing this would be the last time it would happen. He wanted to remember the warmth in his embrace, free from the muzzle of the gun pressed to his back, so that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to live with this to some degree. He didn’t want to sour the memory by hesitating, by forgetting how much they meant to each other. From those late nights in the training room observatory, to the late nights in each other’s bunks, there was only so much that he could be forced to let go of. He pulled York close to kiss him, hand on his cheek as the other was cradled with the gun still in his hand.

“You know that I still love you right? That this changes nothing? This isn’t me doing this. You know I don’t want to but---” I don’t want you to have to watch me die. It felt selfish. Maybe it was, but in that moment, York was what mattered.

“I know you do. I still love you too.” York ignored the silent tear that fell down his face when North pressed the muzzle of the gun under his chin. The shot rang out and York crumpled to the floor, pool of blood under him. The magnum fell from his hand, unsure if the pain spreading in his chest was from killing his lover or from the bullet that ripped through him as the Director stood behind him, freshly fired pistol in his hand.

He tossed it onto the table at his right, coughing slightly at the pair so ready to accept this face. He nudged North with his shoe, frowning.

“It’s a shame the two of you had to go out like this. You know how you need to follow orders. This is why they are in place.” The frown turned into a scowl as he sat in the chair opposite to the two bodies on the floor.

“F.I.L.S.S., get someone in here to clean this up.”

\---

  


 

 

 **Simulation: Complete.** North looked up at him with wide eyes. It felt real. His hand covered his heart where the pain still stung. He clenched his jaw.

“This is what you have to look forward to if you keep allowing distractions on the field.” The Director let his hand slide down the doorframe as he exited the room. “Choose carefully, Agent North.”

 


End file.
